A Very Brrr-y Icemas/Gallery
It's Icemas Eve, and Fanboy hopes to have the M.O.R.K. (Mega Octo Rocket Kracken). But when he tries to change his mind after hearing about the S.M.O.R.K. (Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken), his Wishsicle turns red and he lands on the naughty list. He and Chum Chum go to Man-Arctica's workshop to prove Fanboy nice so he doesn't end up naughty forever. The Fanlair MORK sign in the window s2e17.jpg MORK in the window s2e17.jpg|"Oh, Mega Octo Rocket Kracken." Fanboy looking at the MORK in the window.jpg Fanboy sighing s1e17.jpg Fanboy swoons over MORK.JPG|"{sigh}" I wanted a real MORK.JPG|"I've been wanting to look at a real M.O.R.K...." Fanboy "for months" s2e17.jpg|"But the stores have been sold out for months!" Light out, guys.JPG|"Alright, guys!" Fanboy at a store s2e17.jpg|"That's a wrap." Fake store in the Fanlair s1e17.jpg Store setup.JPG|The store was actually a set. look at the time!.JPG|"{gasp} Look at the time!" we have to make our icemas wishes.JPG|"We have to get down to the Frosty Mart and make our Icemas wish!" You're right!.JPG|"You're right!" boys blast out door.JPG|The boys fly on out -- literally. Frosty Mart Arrival Snowy Frosty Mart.JPG Icemas Frosty Mart interior.JPG Mr. Mufflin as Man-Arctica.JPG|Mr. Mufflin as Man-Arctica greets a kid and asks him what he wants for Icemas. can i just have a lump of coal.JPG|"Please Man-Arctica sir, can I just have a single lump of coal? I'm frightfully cold." how about a toy train.JPG|Mufflin-Arctica says it's toys only, and suggests a toy train with only coal cars. gift agreement.JPG|The kid agrees. Nice Wishsicle.JPG Mufflin-Arctica sends Wishsicle up the pnewmatic.JPG|Mufflin-Arctica sending the Wishsicle up the pneumatic to the Igloo of Ice-olation. F&C greet everyone in AVBI.JPG|"Brrr-y Icemas, everybody! Let's get this wishing started!" F&C spot a line.JPG A long line s2e17.jpg|A LINE?!? you should be first in line.JPG|Chum Chum says Fanboy should be in front, as he's the nicest kid he knows. i'm the nicest kid i know.JPG|Fanboy says he's the nicest kid himself knows. Line before being knocked away s1e17.jpg Fankylechum is knocked out of line s2e17.jpg|"Alright!" Nancy is knocked out of line s2e17.jpg|"Nice kids coming through!" Michael is knocked out of line s2e17.jpg|"Step aside!" Cheech is knocked out of line s2e17.jpg|"Be nice!" Duke and Kyle are knocked out of line s2e17.jpg|"If you're not nice, get out of the way!" Oz is knocked out of line s2e17.jpg Chuggy is knocked out of line s2e17.jpg F&C reach the front of the line s2e17.JPG|"You don't have to go home, but you can't stand in front of me!" F&C stare in shock s1e17.jpg Yo and Lupe's foot view s1e17.jpg Chum Chum "The Nice Girls!" s2e17.jpg|"{gasp} The Nice Girls!" Yo and Lupe mad s1e17.jpg Lupe "that's right" s2e17.jpg|"That's right, we're made of sugar and spice and everything nice." Yo "take your place" s2e17.jpg|"So, take your place behind our pretty...little..." Yo 'backs!' s2e17.jpg|"...backs!" Yo and Lupe turn their backs to Fanboy and Chum Chum s2e17.jpg audience horrified.JPG|GASP! Lenny doesn't want to see it.JPG we've been nice all year.JPG|Fanboy tells the Nice Girls he and Chum Chum have been good all year. Nice Girls converse-1.JPG Nice Girls converse-2.JPG Nice Girls converse-3.JPG|Fanboy says he and Chum Chum are so nice, they'll let the girls go in front. Nice Girls converse-4.JPG|The girls deny, and say they're so nice, they'll let the boys go. F&C leave the Nice Girls.JPG|They leave. Yo and Lupe sad they let F&C go in front s2e17.jpg|The girls realize they did the wrong thing. Chum Chum and Fanboy's Wishes CC greets fake Man-Arctica.JPG|"Hi, Man-Arctica!" Mufflin-Arctica greets CC.JPG|"Brrr-y Icemas, Talking Racoon! And what would you like this year?" lights, please.JPG|"Ahem, lights, please." CC asks for lights to go out.jpg spotlight on CC.JPG peace to reign on earth.JPG|"All I want is for peace to reign on Earth." crowd goes aww.JPG|The crowd loves that wish. ain't that sweet.JPG|"Aww, ain't that sweet?" CC about to continue wish.jpg|"So..." I need a bazooka.jpg|"I will need a bazooka..." final battle between good and evil.JPG|"For the final battle between good and evil." stun grenades.JPG|"Oh! And some stun grenades." that's just a stocking stuffer.JPG|"But that's just a stocking stuffer." now that's a gift.JPG|"Hoo! Now, that's a gift." Fanboy's next.JPG|"Okay, you're next, Purple Kid!" FB greets Mufflin-Arctica.JPG|"Hey, Man-Arctica!" FB wants Frosty Noggy Nog.JPG|"What's a guy gotta do to get some Frosty Noggy Nog around here?" Lenny gives Fanboy FNN.JPG FB drinks FNN.JPG FB burps from having FNN.JPG big shout-out.jpg|"Hey, Igloo!" Fanboy points at the audience s1e17.jpg|"Big shout-out!" Audience cheers for Fanboy.JPG|The audience goes wild. i'm gonna make this real easy.JPG|"Now, I'm gonna make this real easy for you." I want a mega octo rocket kracken.jpg|"I want a Mega Octo Rocket Kracken..." FB finishes his wish.JPG|"And that's for Fanboy, with an F, one word, no hyphens, okay?" Fanboy out!.JPG|"Fanboy out!" FB drops Wishsicle.JPG|That was defiantly a great wish, Fanboy. Nice to Naughty F&C go down ice slide.JPG|"Well, that M.O.R.K. is as good as under my tree!" Benjamin at the bottom of the slide s1e17.jpg|"Boy!" Benjamin sees F&C slide out s1e17.jpg|"You really are nice!" You could even ask for the Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken.JPG|"You didn't even ask for the Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken!" F&C come back surprisingley.JPG There's a Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken.JPG|"There's a SUPER Mega Octo Rocket Kracken?" It's called a SMORK.JPG|"Yep, and it's called a S.M.O.R.K." it's even better than the one you asked for.JPG|"That sounds way better than the one you asked for!" Mufflin-Arctica about to send Fanboy's Wishsicle up the pnewmatic.JPG Wishsicle approaches pnewmatic.JPG Stop that Wishsicle!.JPG|"No! Wait! Stop that Wishsicle!" FB's tongue attaches to pnewmatic.JPG FB returns to Mufflin-Arctica.JPG I changed my order!.JPG|Fanboy tries to change his order. I want a SMORK!.JPG Mufflin-Arctica takes Wishsicle back.JPG|"Too bad, no changes once you're off the lap." FB begging to change wish.JPG Mufflin-Arctica freezes FB.JPG|"If I let everyone record their order, we'd be here til Man-Hanukkah!" Fanboy frozen s2e17.jpg|"But it'll only take a second." Fanboy breaks his ice.JPG|Fanboy isn't very happy. Wishsicle arguement.JPG Fanboy removes Mr. Mufflin's costume.JPG Mufflin's identity discovered.JPG|Mr. Mufflin's image is revealed Crowd realizing that's not Man-Arctica s2e17.jpg|"Hey, that's not Man-Arctica!" Hank is embarrassed s2e17.jpg|"That's Mr. Mufflin!" Joey "I can see his drawers!" s2e17.png|"I can see his drawers!" Lupe faints s2e17.png|"I swoon..." Benjamin "is ruined" s2e17.png|"The mystery and magic of Icemas is ruined!" Audience crying s2e17.jpg|The audience begins to cry out in sadness. Mr. Mufflin angry.JPG|Mr. Mufflin ain't pleased... is that a no on the do-over.JPG|"Soooo.... is that a no on the do-over?" i'll change your wish alright!.JPG Mr. Mufflin about to change Wishsicle.JPG Naughty Wishsicle.JPG|Mr. Mufflin turns the Wishsicle naughty... Mr. Mufflin sends naughty Wishsicle up the pnewmatic.JPG|...and sends it up the pneumatic. My Icemas will be ruined.JPG|Fanboy is upset that his Icemas will be ruined. Pnewmatic surfing.JPG|"Not if I can help it!" CC knocks Mufflin away.JPG CC shrinks FB to fit.JPG|Chum Chum squeezing Fanboy into a tube shape. CC sends FB up pnewmatic.JPG|Chum Chum sends Fanboy up the pneumatic. CC shrinks himself to fit.JPG|Chum Chum molds himself and goes up the pneumatic as well. F&C ride the pnewmatic-part 1.JPG F&C ride the pnewmatic-part 2.JPG F&C ride the pnewmatic-part 3.JPG F&C ride the pnewmatic-part 4.JPG F&C ride the pnewmatic-part 5.JPG|They approach the Igloo of Ice-olation. Man-Arctica's Workshop F&C fall into vat of Wishsicles.JPG FB peeks out of Wishsicle vat.JPG icicle splinter.JPG|"Ouch! Icicle splinter!" Fanboy gets his Wishsicle.JPG|Fanboy is glad they found his Wishsicle. Claw grabs Fanboy's Wishsicle.JPG|A claw grabs the Wishsicle... Claw grabs F&C.JPG|...and F&C as well. let us go!.JPG|They struggle to break free. F&C surprised at workshop.JPG|They stop to see the best place in the Igloo... Man-Arctica's workshop.JPG|Man-Arctica's workshop! Look at Man-Arctica's helpers!.JPG|"Look at Man-Arctica's helpers!" Blue Berries at work.JPG|"They're blue, and they're berries!" i wonder what they're called.JPG Blue Berries singing.JPG|"Eee-oh, eee-oh, eee-oh." We are called the Blue Berries.JPG|"We are called the Blue Berries." thought there'd be more than that.JPG end of the line.JPG|Uh-oh! End of the line! F&C jump off claw.JPG|Good thing they jump off. F&C peeking from ice crystal.JPG Naughty Wishsicle on cart.JPG|There it is! we have to get that icicle!.JPG|Fanboy is determined to get the Wishsicle. how can we do it when they see us.JPG|"But how? They're gonna see we're not Blue Berries!" this crystal won't hide us.JPG|"Good point. Plus, this crystal isn't hiding us the way I hoped." weird crystal image.PNG ice cube drops in machine.PNG|A machine... That machine makes Blue Berries!.PNG|...that makes Blue Berries? F&C peek in machine enterance.PNG F&C jump in ice machine.PNG Ice machine in action-part 1.JPG|The first part, that gets them soaked. Ice machine in action-part 2.JPG Ice machine in action-part 3.JPG|Second part! Ice machine in action-part 4.JPG|They are immediatly washed... Ice machine in action-part 5.JPG|...and their clothes are flushed. Ice machine in action-part 6.JPG|Not over yet, now! Ice machine in action-part 7.JPG|Final rinse! Ice machine in action-part 8.JPG|Done. F&C about to reveal disguises.JPG disguises revealed.JPG|"Wow!" we look awsome!.PNG|"We look awesome!" Chum Chum licks his fist.PNG|"And we taste good, too." wanna do it again.PNG|"You wanna lick ourselves down and do it again?" we have a job to do.PNG|"I very much do, BUT -- we have a job to do." Sneaking to Work Joey's wish over gift scanner.PNG|Meanwhile, a Blue Berry scans Joey's wish: a pony. F&C greet Blue Berries.PNG|Fanboy and Chum Chum act like Blue Berries and greet them. Blue Berries staring at F&C.PNG|The Blue Berries are confused Fanboy pushes the Wishsicle cart.PNG Blue Berry Foreman encounter.PNG|They run into the Blue Berry foreman, who says they sound different. Fanboy searches for an excuse.JPG We're from the South Pole.JPG|Fanboy says they're from the South Pole. Fanboy acts like a South Pole hillbilly.JPG Chum Chum acts like a South Pole hillbilly.JPG I don't remember requesting any transfers.JPG|"Hmm, I don't remember requesting any transfers." we can't stay.JPG|Fanboy says they can stay, but they have toys to work on. Chum Chum's toy gesture.JPG Fanboy fake-staring at Wishsicle cart.JPG|They mistake the Wishsicles for "thingamajigs"... Fanboy flips the cart over.JPG|and flips it over. That's how we do things south pole style.JPG|"That's how we do things South Pole style!" goofy south pole dance.JPG|They dance a jig. all spontanious kicks must be approved.PNG|"What are you doing? All spontaneous kicks must be approved through carpet!" F&C watch Blue Berry foreman leavr.PNG|"I'll go get the record set form." finding the wishsicle.PNG|They dig through the pile... Fanboy gets his wishsicle back.PNG|...and find the Wishsicle. reversing the wish.PNG re-wishing.JPG|This time, Fanboy gets it right and wishes for the S.M.O.R.K. Fanboy finishes his re-wish.JPG|"Merry Icemas to me." Wishsicle turns back to nice.JPG|The Wishsicle reverts to nice mode. Lockdown! F&C load the Wishsicle into the scanner.JPG|They put the Wishsicle in the scanner... lockdown alarm goes off.JPG|...but an alarm goes off! lockdown warning.PNG lockdown commence.PNG|A lockdown is commencing! Wishsicle claws stop moving.PNG|The machines stop Blue Berries hear lockdown.PNG|The Blue Berries had to terminate their work. Door locks.PNG|The door closes. lockdown symbol.PNG F&C freaking out over lockdown.PNG Man-Arctica finds F&C.PNG|Man-Arctica finds them. Man-Arctica dissapointed.JPG|"You two aren't going anywhere!" F&C aren't going anywhere.JPG|This ain't good... It Wasn't Really Bad where do you think you're going.JPG|"Where do you think you're going..." Fanboy and Chmu Chum afraid of what Man-Arctica will do.JPG icemas nog.JPG|"Without your mugs of yummy Icemas nog?" F&C recieve nog.JPG|"Um...thank you?" you can turn off the alarm.JPG|"Okay! You can turn off the alarm!" about to resume work.JPG|"They have their nog!" back to work.JPG drink up!.JPG|Man-Arctica tells the boys to drink up. you need energy.JPG finish all these toys.PNG|The reason? So they can finish the presents in time. F&C drink their nog.PNG break's over.PNG|Too bad it was only short. you smell like mayonaise.PNG|"Hey, you smell like mayonnaise." you wouldn't happen to be human.PNG|"You wouldn't happen to be human, would you?" we're not human.JPG|They kid. Man-Arctica gives a warning.JPG|"If you were two boys disguised as Blue Berries..." i'd put you on the permenant naughty list.JPG|"I'd have to put you on the permanent naughty list..." Forever!.PNG|"FOREVER!!!" F&C look at the permanent naughty list.PNG|Oh, dear. Fanboy scared of the permenent naughty list.PNG Fanboy naughty vision.PNG Man-Arctica forever echo.PNG|He was only echoing? you don't have to worry.PNG|"But you don't have to worry about that, cause you're Blue Berries!" ''Stuff The Bears/Finishing the job bear work.PNG|"All of our awesome skills..." we'd get stuck with boring teddy bears.PNG|"And we get stuck with boring, old teddy bears?" did he read my resume.PNG|"Did he even read my resume?" we'd better make them soon.PNG|Chum Chum says they'd better make them soon, or they won't appear as Blue Berries. best way we know how.PNG Chum Chum suggests love.JPG|Should they make them with love... good one.JPG|Or...ACTION?!? high explosives.PNG|Fanboy stuffs dynamite sticks into the bears' bodies. replace their eyes with laser beams.PNG|Chum Chum replaces a bear's eyes with laser beams. spitting acid.PNG|Fanboy makes a bear's head spit acid. make sure their eyes shoor laser beams.PNG|Chum Chum replaces another bear's eyes with laser beams. kung-fu grip.PNG|Fanboy gives a bear the ability to have the grip of kung-fu... Foo Foo blasters.PNG|And to use a Foo Foo blaster. spinning blades.PNG|Fanboy gives a bear sharp, spinning blades. hydrogen and laser beams.PNG|Chum Chum replaces a third bear's eyes with laser beams and gives it a hydrogen bomb. Built for battle.png|Looks like the bears are ready! stuff the bears ending.PNG|The boys are glad they improved the bears. bears shoot lasers.JPG Blue Berries duck for cover.JPG|Not the Blue Berries! Blue Berry foreman protects himself.JPG we should've made them with love.JPG|"Hmm, maybe we should've made them with love." foreman ties up bears.JPG|The foreman ties up the bad bears in a sack and wants them in the incinerator. he has a hot temper.JPG|"Eeesh. For a creature made of ice, he's got quite a hot temper." fanboy looks at the gift scanner.JPG|"Chum Chum, look!" Fanboy's wish over scanner.JPG|Fanboy sees his wish get granted. claw gets Fanboy' SMORK.JPG|The S.M.O.R.K. is ready! it's beautiful.JPG|"It's beautiful." claw puts SMORK in sack.JPG|The S.M.O.R.K. drops into Man-Arctica's sack. Leaving for the Night it's time.JPG|Now that the Blue Berries are done, it's time to leave for Icemas Eve. you worked hard.JPG|Since they worked very hard... I got you a pizza.JPG|Man-Arctica awards them with a medium cheese pizza. charging for the pizza.JPG enjoying the pizza.JPG it should last all year.JPG|"Easy, that's gotta last all year!" loading the sleigh.JPG|He loads the sleigh with the sack of toys. Man-Arctica spies a bad bear to take.JPG|"Whoops! Almost left without you, little guy." Man-Arctica cuddles the bad bear.JPG|"Oh, and what adorable red eyes you have." F&C discover the bad bear.JPG|"Hmm? Red eyes?" that wouldn't be one of our bears.JPG|"Um, Fanboy? That couldn't be one of ''our bears, could it?" melted sack.JPG|"Nah! We put all of our bears in this sa -- ck, oh, no!" hole in sack.JPG|"Those bears are filled with boiling acid!" i told you to double bag!.JPG|"I told you to double-bag!" i was trying to be green!.JPG|"Oh, I'm sorry! I was trying to be green!" ready to take off.JPG|Dusty and Brady, Man-Arctica's polar bears, are ready to go. Blue Berries say goodbye.JPG|The Blue Berries wave goodbye... Melted Blue Berries.JPG|...but get melted by the sleigh's tailpipe. Man-Arctica takes off.JPG|Off they go! Sleigh flies through the night sky.JPG Going After Man-Arctica F&C watch Man-Arctica leave.JPG|"Oh no, this is a disaster!" If Man-Arctica delivers that bear.JPG|"If Man-Arctica delivers that bear..." I'm gonna be on the naughty list.JPG|"I'll be on the naughty list..." Fanboy forever vision.JPG|"Forever!" Chum Chum acts innocent.JPG|"But, what about me?" you get away with everything.JPG|"Ah, you're so cute, you get away with everything." yeah, you're right.JPG|"Yeah, you're right." we have to get that toy back!.JPG|"But right now, we have to get that toy back!" we got one polar bear left.JPG|The elderly Blue Berry says they only have one polar bear left... Meet Old Genna.JPG|Old Gentle. Old Genna sleeping.JPG Old Genna angry.JPG|Not as nice as it seems! Old Genna charges at F&C.JPG just on a chain.JPG|Phew. He's named ironically.JPG|"Course, he's named ironically, should have mentioned that from the gecko." Man-Arctica's first stop.JPG|First stop: Benjamin's house. Man-Arctica puts bear under tree.JPG human child spotted.JPG|Benjamin spots him... Is it really --.PNG frozen on purpose.PNG|...but gets frozen. Fanboy riding Old Genna.PNG|"Do it great, Chum Chum! He really likes you." Chum Chum as bait.PNG|"We're totally switching on the way back!" Bear Battle did you bring my gift.PNG|Benjamin asks Man-Arctica if he brought his gift. you should be in bed.PNG|Man-Arctica tells him he should be in bed, but makes an exception. recieving the bad bear.PNG|Benjamin can't wait to hug it, squeeze it and stare straight into its -- glowing red eyes? the bear's target.PNG|"I wanna hug the stuffing out of you!" F&C spy the danger.PNG Man-Arctica gives bad bear.PNG Fanboy-slow motion NO.PNG|"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Fanboy-still slow motion NO.PNG Fanboy grabs the bad bear.PNG|He saves the bear just in time. Fanboy drops to the ground with the bear.PNG Lasers attack Fanboy.JPG|He is then attacked. Blades attack Fanboy.JPG Gears attack Fanboy.JPG Fire attacks Fanboy.JPG Rocket attacks Fanboy.JPG I thought we put in a nuclear payload.JPG|"Conventional, warheads. I thought we put in a nuclear payload." The bear explodes.JPG There's the nuclear payload.JPG|"Oh, there it is." Fanboy's back to normal.JPG You blowded up my teddy bear!.JPG|However, Benjamin is sad that his teddy bear is blown up. Man-Arctica can't resist crying.JPG|Man-Arctica can't resist the crying. I'll just have to destroy him.JPG|He considers destroying Benjamin. Don't destroy him!.PNG|"No, wait! I have a present for him!" The Big Reveal Fanboy considers giving away the SMORK.PNG|Fanboy presents Benjamin with the best present yet: his S.M.O.R.K. gift. A SMORK!.PNG asked for modifications.PNG|Fanboy modifies the name so it sounds babyish. Man-Arctica says wait.PNG|"Wait!" The toy is ment for a fanboy.JPG|"That toy is ment for a "Fanboy". Fanboy's gift tag.JPG|"What if he cries?" I'd have to destroy Fanboy.JPG|"Then, I'll have to destroy him!" Fanboy about to reveal himself.JPG|"No, it's okay." Fanboy reveals his true self.JPG|"Because...I'm Fanboy!" Man-Arctica finds the disguise out.JPG Fanboy tells his whle story to Man-Arctica.PNG listening to Fanboy's story.PNG Fanboy continues telling Man-Arctica his story.PNG Don't put me on the naughty list forever!.PNG|Fanboy begs Man-Arctica not to put him on the naughty list forever. Man-Arctica tries to calm Fanboy down.JPG stop crying or i'll destroy you!.JPG|"You have three seconds to comply!" Fanboy is sorry for ruining the bear.JPG|"I'm sorry I ruined your Icemas present." I want you to have my SMORK.JPG|"Please, take my S.M.O.R.K., I want you to have it." about to recieve SMORK.JPG let go of the SMORK.JPG|"Then, let go of it, already!" Happy to give away the SMORK.JPG Is the SMORK more dangerous than the teddy bear.PNG|"Hey, Fanboy? Isn't your S.M.O.R.K. way more dangerous than the teddy bear?" way more.PNG|"Oh, yeah. Way more." the SMORK's dangerousness.PNG get out before he cries.PNG|"Let's get out of here before he starts crying." tiptoing out.PNG|They tiptoe out. A Brrr-y Ending Fanboy apologizes to Man-Arctica.PNG|Fanboy is sorry for lying to Man-Arctica. I knew you all along.PNG|Man-Arctica tells him he knew his image all along, and needed to learn the true meaning of Icemas. Fanboy saying really.PNG|"Really?" sticking to my story.PNG|Man-Arctica knows, but sticks to his story. back on the nice list.PNG|Fanboy is back on the nice list... Old Gentle will screen all my Wishsicles.JPG|...and Old Gentle will screen all the Wishsicles. Chum Chum tries to say goodbye to Old Gentle.JPG Chum Chum gets out of Old Gentle's way.JPG It's getting late!.JPG|"Woah. It's getting late, and I've still got deliveries to make." Man-Arctica looks at a sad Fanboy.JPG Fanboy is sad s2e17.jpg I don't have a gift for you.JPG|"Wish I had something to give you, Fanboy, but these gifts are all spoken for." understanding what Man-Arctica said.JPG|"That's OK, I understand." I might have something you would like.PNG|"On second thought, maybe I do have something you would like." F&C look at each other surprisingly.PNG Rapid Present Delevery System.PNG|He gives them the RPDS 4-51, short for Rapid Present Delivery System! Wild F&C moment.PNG are you good at blasting stuff.PNG|"Are you guys any good at blasting stuff?" F&C excited to help.PNG|Looks like a yes! F&C shoot gifts to the left.PNG|The boys in the RPDS 4-51. F&C shoot gifts to the right.PNG|They shoot gifts all over town. Kids catch presents-part 1.JPG|The kids catch them. Kids catch presents-part 2.JPG Kids catch presents-part 3.JPG Brrr-y Icemas to all!.PNG|"Brrr-y Icemas to all!" And to all a good night!.PNG|"And to all a good night!" AVBI ending.PNG|The boys continue shooting gifts and the episode ends. To return to the "A Very Brrr-y Icemas Episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries